


Liverpool 1977: Redux

by nellywrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Episode Remix, Gen, Manip, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellywrites/pseuds/nellywrites
Summary: In the timeline where Behrad was on the team instead of Zari 1.0, what happened in that Liverpool pub where John met his mother?
Relationships: John Constantine & Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Liverpool 1977: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> The daily prompt in our discord server was 'John & Behrad'. This is just a little quick ficlet imagining something a little different than what we got on the show.

* * *

"Hey, do you think if we tell her we're tourists visiting for the first time we can get her to pose for a photo?" Behrad says.

"What the bloody 'ell are you on about, mate?" John slurs into his pint glass, eyes cutting to the kid who followed him all the way up here and had refused to leave him be.

"Your mom, dude," the kid stage whispers while chewing on bar peanuts.

The idea sobers John up immediately and butterflies gather at the pit of his stomach. He looks at her serving customers at the other end of the bar, so young and beautiful and alive and his selfish nature wants it. He wants to steal this one tangible memory, keep it with him forever.

But...

"And how do we explain how a bloke who speaks like me is suddenly visiting Liverpool for the first time, eh?"

"Fine, me then," Behrad says, and John hears the unspoken ‘obviously’ tacked on at the end of that sentence.

And somehow he does it, the kid. He spins a yarn and suddenly John's turning in his stool as his mother leans forward with both arms on the counter, so close to him he now knows what her hair smelled like. The kid stands on her other side, and his father... John's own father is taking the bloody photograph. And the whole idea makes John smile with petty glee.

Later, they walk out of the pub with the polaroid burning hot in John's coat pocket. He doesn't know how to word his thanks to this kid he barely knows, so John nods at him once and the kid smiles. John thinks he can come to like him—Behrad— even if there's such an open curiosity about him that almost wounds him to look at.

"Dude, next time you wanna sneak off on a mission come to me. I know all the ways to get around Sara's vigilance."

"Duly noted, mate."


End file.
